


Intersecting Moments

by sarhea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still waters have hidden depths and Sesshoumaru is an ocean. Kagome discovers seeing him in a different light is hard but it generates great rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersecting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexually graphic/intimate, sex in public settings. Most definitely MA or NC17, not for YIM.  
> AN: AU. No time-travelling miko who shattered the Shikon, but a modern world where youkai and humans co-exist and are aware of each other.  
> AN: Written in celebration of Dokuga Moderators Month 2012. Especially dedicated to WiccanMethuselah, who asked for a gentle Sesshoumaru and sexual tension, a forbidden explosive encounter, and a happy ending.

**The first time she really saw him she was intoxicated.**

Kagome was drunk. No, she was blind, stinking, drunk. And she had damn good reason for indulging herself. She had just caught her long-time boyfriend InuYasha with another girl. And the sucky thing was it wasn't the first time she caught him with his pants down. Each and every time she had forgiven him and taken him back but this time was different. This time he had cheated on her with her cousin Kikyo.

Kagome was gentle and forgiving – too forgiving her friends would say – but this was something she was not willing to forgive and forget. He knew damn well how she felt about Kikyo, how she felt inadequate and lesser when compared to her older, sophisticated, experienced, female relative.

"You really should go out and dance."

Kagome put down her beer bottle and turned to the owner of the voice, her best friend Sango. And she really was the bestest friend any girl could have.

"I don't feel like dancing."

Sango looked troubled. Kagome knew she was not co-operating by at least trying to have a good time but she couldn't help how she felt. She hated being hit on by guys who turned around and hit on the girl sitting next to her when Kagome had just turned them down. She did not want to be interchangeable and ultimately forgettable. She wanted to mean something, to **someone**. Kagome forced herself to smile at her friend.

"Go and dance," she told Sango. "I'll sit here and enjoy my beer. I'm sure I'll feel better in a little while." Not.

Sango hung around the bar for a while before giving up and returning to the dance floor. Kagome watched her friend dance with Miroku, her long-time boyfriend. Miroku was a letch but at least he was an honest and honourable letch. He looked and made comments but he never touched and betrayed his relationship with Sango.

Kagome dashed away the tears filling her eyes. She didn't want to stay and watch. Not when she didn't have anything even close to what her two best friends had with each other. She pushed herself off the bar stool, stumbled, and nearly twisted her ankle in her high heeled shoes. Using the edge of the bar, then the wall, as support, she made her way to the exit, pushing through the crowd until she was out in the cool smoggy night air.

Her stomach twisted and she tasted gorge and bile rising in her throat. Hastily she ran to the closest alley and stepped deeper into the shadows to throw up in relative privacy. Her stomach heaved. She placed one hand against the rough brick wall and bent from the waist, to vomit away from her nice shoes. She shuddered as several spasms twisted her stomach forcing her to eject the alcohol and the re-heated pizza she had eaten before going out.

It was a shock, a pleasant one when a thick forearm wrapped around her waist and a cool broad hand pressed against her forehead, holding her up as she emptied her stomach. When the spasms finally slowed then stopped the hands released her and she straightened, cringing at the horrid taste of bile and partially digested pizza in her mouth. A clean tissue was thrust in her face. She accepted it and wiped her mouth and chin before looking up to thank the stranger.

She froze when she saw who had helped her… Nishimata Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older half-brother.

"Sesshoumaru-san! What are you doing here?"

He was not the type to go clubbing like his brother. Kagome had always secretly thought he was cold and emotionless. She had never seen him loose control, only use acid cutting words on those who displeased him, which was mostly everybody. Especially InuYasha.

"I heard you broke up with InuYasha."

The comment flustered Kagome. "What? How did you find out!"

"Miroku."

That made sense. Miroku was a patent lawyer at Nishimata Corp who often worked directly with Sesshoumaru.

"You do not have to worry. Father will knock sense into InuYasha when he finds out. The hanyou will come begging for your forgiveness in a few days."

Kagome smiled wearily, and responded with a faint tolerant look. "That's kind of you to say Sesshoumaru-san but it doesn't matter any more." She could see her response had shocked him. Feeling more confident she continued. "I'm not interested in patching things up with InuYasha. Not anymore. He's betrayed me for the last time."

For a while he did not answer and Kagome was afraid she had angered him. When he finally did speak it was a pleasant shock.

"I am glad. I always thought you deserved better than him. You are too good for him."

"You never said anything."

"You would not have believed me."

It was true. She had always been slightly wary of Sesshoumaru, mainly because of InuYasha's rants about how Sesshoumaru was a 'cold-hearted bastard with an icicle up his ass'. InuYasha had always said his half-brother hated him, looked down on him and his human mother, hated them for tainting the shiro-inu-youkai lineage with their filthy ningen blood. Suddenly Kagome wanted to know if it was true. Given InuYasha's betrayals and lies she was suddenly inclined to take everything he had said about Sesshoumaru with a grain of salt.

"Sesshoumaru-san, may I ask a personal question?"

He tilted his head to one side. "You may."

"Do you hate Izayoi-san?"

"Yes."

Kagome hesitated then pressed on. "Will you tell me why?"

He was silent for a while but Kagome had learnt patience dealing with a grand-father who took ages to get to the point in his ramblings.

"Izayoi was the daughter of one of my father's vassals. InuYasha was conceived when my parents were still mated." He ignored her gasp and continued. "My mother was grieving from a miscarriage and distant. Father strayed. When she found out she broke the mating and returned to her clan."

Kagome had never heard this story before but she knew what he said was the truth. Sesshoumaru was not the sort to lie to placate anyone or win attention. Now she understood why the Nishimata brothers had such a difficult relationship. InuYasha was evidence of their father's infidelity, his betrayal of Sesshoumaru's mother. She smiled gently at him almost certain she was the first person to hear this from his lips.

"Thank you for helping, for talking to me."

"What are you going to do?"

She smiled more wryly at him. "I'm going home to sleep this off."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, but thank you for offering."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

**The next time she saw him he was surprised by her reactions.**

It was at the Nishitama corporate Christmas party. Kagome was having a much better time compared to the last time had spoken to him in the dingy alley just outside a dance club.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. She turned to him with an inquiring look. "About InuYasha's engagement."

Ohh. It had been a shock, seeing InuYasha propose to Kikyo just ten minutes ago under the mistletoe. Not just seeing it, but her reaction to it – she had felt nothing.

"Oh yes," she reassured the daiyoukai with a cheery open smile.

He eyed her. "Are you sure? You do not feel… hurt?"

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"InuYasha means nothing to me."

He studied her for several minutes before accepting her response. The music changed to a slow dance number. "My I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand. It was very large and strong looking, tipped with sharp claws yet she knew how deft and gentle he was. He had held her as she had thrown up in the alley and not made her feel like a fool afterwards.

She placed her hand in his with a large smile. "You may."

They danced several dances, changing partners but always returning to each other. With each dance Kagome felt the tension between them build. Kagome desperately wanted to ask him if he felt it too, but he didn't seem to recognize it so she kept quiet.

 _Just because you are attracted to him doesn't mean he feels the same towards you_ , she told herself firmly. _Besides you dated his half-brother remember? And he isn't too fond of humans since his father cheated on his mother with one._

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

**The third time she saw him she didn't know.**

Kagome hated Valentine's Day. Usually because everyone forgot about good-old-dependable Kagome, even her boyfriend. At least this year she didn't have a boyfriend who wouldn't even bother to make a half-decent effort for her.

"I hate Valentine's Day," she moaned scrubbing her face.

"As a matter of fact, so do I."

Kagome looked away from the mirrored wall above the sinks and turned to the other occupant of the Ladies. "But you always have some guy chasing after you Kagura!"

The kaze-youkai shrugged. "True, but they're always too serious, and I'm not."

Kagome winced. "It's the reverse for me," she whispered.

The youkai studied her for a few seconds before making an uncharacteristic offer. They didn't usually travel in the same circles, or socialize with each other outside of work.

"I've got a few tickets for a Valentines Masquerade party for singles," she offered. "Everyone going doesn't have a date. It's to hook up casually or just to meet people."

Kagome was about to automatically refuse when she caught herself. Why should she refuse? It wasn't like she had a boyfriend she had to be faithful to. She smiled at the older woman.

"Can I take you up on the offer? I'll bake those ginger-snap cookies you like so much."

Kagura dug into her purse and held out one red edged cream ticket. Kagome accepted it and scrutinized the details of the party and the location. A respectable hotel banquet hall Friday evening. The ticket itself had embossed texture and chocolate brown calligraphy-like lettering. Kagome could feel the faint jyaki embossed in the dense material. Not something easy to fake. Jyaki and aura signatures were very distinct and only the most powerful mikos and daiyoukais could 'blur' their personal energies to mask theirs. "Deal."

Kagome accepted the stiff rectangular card and tucked it into her purse. Mentally she made a note to visit the mall and buy a suitable costume. She could afford it. She was not the type to spend money lavishly and her savings account was quite healthy.

~o~

Kagome found the perfect costume and found herself anxiously counting down the hours to Friday, the date and time of the Valentines Day Masquerade party. Uncharacteristically she did not tell anyone what she was doing or where she was going. Sango would worry and insist on accompanying Kagome, ruining her own plans with Miroku. And her family would think this was an overreaction to her break-up.

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Kagome only knew she wanted to go out there and enjoy herself. Without worrying about how other people were seeing her.

Carefully she dressed in the short layered and ruffled black skirt edged in red. There was a matching black corset that reached the under curves of her breasts and was meant to be worn over a cream peasant blouse with an off-shoulder neckline and long gauzy sleeves. Kagome had chosen to wear thigh-high lace-topped white stockings and black patent T-strap heels. Her upper face was covered by a black silk domino mask decorated with red spangles. A long red hooded cloak finished off her Little Red Riding Hood guise.

She drew in her focus and **pushed** her reiki out, purifying her scent and then masking it with her power. She was pretty sure she wouldn't bump into anyone who would recognize her, but just in case!

~o~

A few hours later she was cursing her impulsive decision. At first most of the males at the party were nice and gentlemanly. But as time passed and alcohol got into them they started getting unruly. Kouga from Marketing was unmistakable and the worst offender. He was an ookami-youkai who kept leering at her and asking her to let him be her big bad wolf. She zapped him with enough reiki to knock him out and made her escape.

Kagome made a mental note to avoid being cornered and cut out the herd. Staying in the crowd was safer. She stuck to mixed drinks, between lots of snacks and finger food. She didn't want to get too drunk without Sango around. Just enough to relax and lighten up.

Her strategy worked. These kind of parties were much better than going to an anonymous club cram-packed with too many strangers. She found herself unwinding and even feeling daring enough to tease her dance partners. Everyone knew the name of the game was to have fun and keep it casual. It was liberating.

Several dances later, the young woman was in a pleasant daze from the alcohol, high on endorphins from the physical activity, happy and unselfconscious for the first time in many months. She didn't care what anyone else thought about her… she just wanted to have fun!

And she did. Most of her males dance partners were amorous but willing to accept her gentle rejections. Those who didn't were quickly handled by the others. Kagome had not restricted herself to only dancing to a single race or gender. There was no one to make a comment on her behaviour and she was having a good time, not hurting anyone. Right now she was dancing by herself, swaying to the music near a shadowed alcove, the soft seductive croon rousing a long dormant desire within her. She had planned on sitting this one out but right now she didn't feel like it. She wanted to dance with someone. Preferably male.

"You look like you want to dance," a very welcome masculine baritone murmured from somewhere behind her.

She could feel him pressing against her back, every inch of his hard planed flesh. His arousal was unmistakable, pressed against the small of her back. Despite her heels he was much taller than her. And she knew he was youkai, a daiyoukai and very powerful. The lure of his power was seductive. She ground her bum back against his thighs.

He hissed and grabbed her shoulders. She was not really surprised he pulled her close against him, wrapping one arm around her torso just under her breasts. She whimpered when he cupped and fondled one curve, teasing the soft pliable flesh. She could feel her nipples hardening, her core grow slick and humid. She blushed hotly. There was no way he **couldn't** smell her desire. Kagome was mortified. She didn't even know what he looked like!

He groaned and thrust his hips against her back, deftly manoeuvring her deeper into the alcove and out of sight. "Your scent… Fucking killing me…"

The old Kagome would have broken free and fled mortified. The new Kagome wanted to see and experience just how much he desired her. Kagome would not have had the courage to follow through on her yearnings if she had not been so tipsy. But she was and so she did.

She parted her thighs and stepped her feet apart, giving him room between her legs. He was quick to take advantage thrusting a large powerful thigh covered in pale-brown buckskins. The outsides were decorated by a distinctive fringe.

"American Indian?" she asked breathlessly.

"Warrior," he growled the clarification.

The feral sound only made her wetter, hotter. "I'd love to be conquered by you," she whispered. The noise he made was definitely not human.

He snarled and thrust her, face first, against the wallpapered alcove wall, lifting her hands above her head and pinning them to the surface.

"Don't move," he ordered.

Kagome had no plans on going anywhere. The skin covering well muscled forearms were tanned a deep reddish bronze but Kagome knew it had to be a glamourie, an illusion for the masquerade. The chances of a Native American youkai being in Japan, attending this party… it had to be astronomical.

All thoughts on his real identity fled as she felt him thrust the many ruffled layers of her skirt up to her waist exposing her bum to him. Kagome was acutely aware of the set of sea foam green satin bra and panties she had chosen to wear instead of her everyday cotton spandex. These were meant for a lover, for a woman with self-confidence. They were a birthday gift from Sango and given the sounds he was making he definitely liked them.

She moaned when sharp claws skimmed over the soft curves and under the satin material, slicing them at the hips, tugging at the crotch. The slippery cloth fell away in one piece, fluttering to fall around her black T-strap heel shod feet. She felt vulnerable and exposed.

"You are gorgeous," he growled placing a large hand at the small of her back, effectively trapping her in place.

Oh Kami! His head was between her thighs, long silky hair sliding against her damp inner thighs. She felt his torso move between her legs but at an angle because here was no way her stance would have accommodated those broad shoulders. She stepped her feet apart around him as large hands settled on her hips and pulled her towards him. She rested her forehead against the wall panting as his fingers pulled her swollen lower lips apart, gliding through the slippery flesh. Then his mouth was on **her** , lips wrapped around her swollen nub, tongue lashing against sensitized tissue. His fingers were inside her spreading her apart. Then his tongue was inside her. Her knees gave way. She would have collapsed if he hadn't caught the backs of her knees and adjusted her stance so her legs were over his shoulders. Now she was sitting on him, her thighs resting over his shoulders, his hands supporting her hips, pressing her wet aching flesh to his voracious mouth. All she could do was drag her hands through long silky black hair, wrap the strands around her fingers and use them to hold him close against her. So he would not stop what he was doing.

She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming as she came hard on his tongue, against his mouth. The spasms tore through her belly, her groin, and thighs. Her orgasm felt like it would never end. She was vaguely aware of the after shocks ripping through her as he shifted to set her on the ground before him before settling back, sitting on the tiled floor back resting against the wall.

From this angle she could see his features were those of the stereotypical Native American warrior: a prominent nose, thin lips and hard chiselled bones under reddish bronze skin. His outfit consisted of fringed buckskin pants and a matching sleeveless vest that opened down the front to reveal the smooth muscled planes of his chest. Long silky black hair flowed around his face and past his waist loosely restrained by a white and red beaded band wrapped around his forehead. It had to be a glamourie. This was a masquerade party. Everyone wore masks or illusion spells. He was looking down at her with a grave serious expression.

Suddenly Kagome was struck by the urge to see him loose control, to see him with his head thrown back, features twisted in a climax. Impulse made her sit up and reach for his waist. The ties were not too hard to figure out. He hissed and grabbed at her hair, forcing her to stop or risk tearing her own hair out.

"What are you doing?"

Blue eyes met black. "You," she told him honestly.

He released his grip on her hair. Kagome crawled forward and bent from the waist, pushing the buckskins down. His aroused erection sprang free from the restraining material, the purpling shaft curved towards his belly, the mushroom shaped tip smeared with clear fluid and expelling more from the slit. She wanted to know what he tasted like. She bent lower and carefully enveloped the tip with her lips, swiping her tongue over him.

He tasted salty, musky, with a spicy cinnamon and citrusy flavour. Nothing like InuYasha who had tasted harsh and bitter. Avidly she enveloped more of his shaft in her mouth, angling her face so she could take him in her throat. He groaned and thrust his hands in her hair, holding her against him and thrusting into her mouth, but not roughly like her ex. She groaned as more of him slipped past the back of her mouth. He was too big and there was no way she was going to take all of him on the first try!

He hissed and clenched her hair, feeling the vibrations of the sound, her throat clenching around his shaft. When she experimentally hummed he came hard pulling away. She whimpered and followed his motion, wrapping her lips around the tip and swallowing the thick, silky textured fluid spurting from the tip.

When he finally stopped coming she parted her lips and allowed the softened flesh to slip free and rest atop the loosened buckskins. She swiped her tongue over her lips and the inside of her mouth tasting the spicy musky fluid.

"This one has never trusted an onna with such an intimate act," he murmured.

It fit. Youkai females often had sharp canine teeth, something a youkai male would not want near their 'equipment'. Suddenly Kagome became conscious of several things. He had to be old, born and raised in a different era from his archaic accent and word choice. Third person speaking was not a modern affectation. He was definitely experienced and very sexual given his skill and deftness in handling her and making her climax. She had to be his first human lover since oral sex was something most human women were familiar with. She really couldn't see any heterosexual woman refusing to give him a blow job.

Kagome suddenly felt ashamed of her uncharacteristic actions. He was just experimenting, to see if there was something different or special about having a human lover. She wasn't anything special. Any human woman would have been an acceptable substitute to him. She felt the need to get away, to curl up in her bed and hide from the whole wide world.

She didn't quite manage to hide the reaction, the subtle tensing. Black eyes caught her gaze. "Has this one displeased you?"

She smiled brilliantly at him, determined to hold back her tears. "No. You were perfect."

"You are… discomfited."

She seized on that as the perfect excuse. "I need to clean up. And I don't have any underwear."

He looked vaguely ashamed. "This one was… distracted and impatient," he admitted.

"That's okay," she told him. "I just need to clean up."

She accepted his help standing up. Her thigh muscles were still sore and spasming. Her body was still aroused and aching from the blow job she had given him. She wanted to jump on him, to arouse him and then impale herself on his flesh, to ride him to completion, to give her body what it was aching for. But she didn't. She made excuses and fled in the direction of the Ladies. Luckily there was an emergency exit close by. She used it to escape into the cool night air and hail a cab once she reached a fairly busy street.

In the safety of her apartment she stripped off her costume and bra, dropping the garments into a pile on the tiled bathroom floor. She ducked into the shower stall and turned on the hot water full blast. She cried noisily, ashamed of her whorish behaviour. She had practically slept with a complete stranger! She still wanted to!

Kagome vowed to never do anything on impulse ever again. And if she wanted to drink alcohol again she'd do it in her own home, or a friend's home.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

**The fourth time was when they finally came together.**

Kagome spent the weekend recovering, giving herself several pep talks to steel her courage to go out in public. She felt like she had been marked in some way, that everyone who looked at her knew what she had done. She almost called in sick on Monday. She would have if she knew Sango would have broken down her door to find out what was wrong.

It turned out to be a shock when everyone treated her the way they usually did. No one was pointing fingers at her or giving her weird looks. Well no one but Sango who cornered her in the Ladies.

"What happened?" the older woman wanted to know. "You look guilty! And I know it's most likely **not** your fault but you'll drive yourself nuts until you can load to someone. So spill!" she ordered.

So Kagome spilled. Everything.

~o~

Both women were not aware of a particular daiyoukai eavesdropping from two floors up. The special youkai-sound proofing usually muffled idle conversation but against an inu daiyoukai they were completely inadequate.

_"I slept with a total stranger."_

Sesshoumaru stiffened. What…? Kagome?

_"Someone you picked up at a bar? A club?"_

Her companion sounded familiar. Tatsumaki Sango. Musashi Miroku's significant other.

_"A party."_

_"A party? I can't remember anyone we know hosting a party."_

_"It was a Valentines Day Masquerade party. I got a ticket from Kagura."_

_"Why I oughta—"_

_"Don't! It's not her fault. I asked for it."_

_"Okay then. What happened?"_

_"I met someone."_

_"What does he look like?"_

_"I don't know. He was wearing a glamourie."_

_"Kagome! What if he attacked you? You wouldn't have been able to give a description!"_

_"I'd have used my powers to defend myself."_

_"What? Was he a hanyou?"_

_"No. A pureblood youkai. Very old and most likely a dai. Very powerful."_

_"Kagome! What were you thinking?"_

_"I don't know! I really don't!" Then more softly. "I just felt like I knew him. Something in me responded to him. He made me feel good. Special."_

_"What went wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You wouldn't be beating yourself up like this if **something** hadn't gone wrong."_

_"He doesn't really want me. I'm just an experiment. His first human lover."_

_"Oh Kagome-chan!"_

_"I acted like a complete whore! I went down on him in a hotel banquet hall, a public place! And even when I realised he really didn't want **me** I still wanted him. I still do."_

_"Come on girl, you'll feel better once you eat something. My treat."_

Sesshoumaru ignored the tears and comforting hushing sounds that followed. His mind was blank. Robotically he exited the meeting room and made his way to his private office.

She hadn't recognized him.

She hadn't recognized who she had engaged in intimate acts.

She didn't know who had tasted and given her pleasure.

She didn't know who had taken her mouth and spilled himself down her throat.

She had allowed a complete stranger to engage her in intimate acts in a next-to public venue.

She didn't know it was Sesshoumaru.

He was irate, furious, jealous, and hurt. Irate because she had allowed a stranger to engage her in intimacies. Furious because she hadn't recognized the danger in sleeping with an unknown youkai. Jealous because Kagome slept with someone she didn't know but wasn't interested in Sesshoumaru. And at the core of it all he was jealous of himself. Hurt because she hadn't recognized the daiyoukai was **him**.

Was there something wrong with him? A defect of some sort that made him unpalatable to the females he was seriously interested in? Yes, there were hundreds of beautiful, talented, and sophisticated females who'd do anything to capture his interest but he didn't want any of them… he wanted Higurashi Kagome.

He had wanted her for years but she had been committed to his half-brother. And after they had parted she had seemed disinclined to begin a new relationship so Sesshoumaru had respected her wishes and kept his distance. Perhaps he shouldn't have because she was more than ready to begin one with a stranger! And then she had run out on him! Sesshoumaru had waited more than twenty minutes for her to return. When she hadn't shown up he had followed her scent out of the hotel and to the street where she must have caught a cab or been picked up. He had wanted to track her down that same evening but he hadn't. He had stayed away to give her time and space to adjust to the new situation, their new intimacy, to regain her equilibrium. He shouldn't have. He should have followed her and taken her in her own den, her own bed, forced her to scream his name, to acknowledge him as her mate and Alpha.

He stared at screensaver flowers blooming on his flat-screen monitor. He needed to see her face-to-face, to make the new situation clear, to explain his desires and expectations and to hear hers from her lips. He moved the mouse, deactivating the screensaver, opened the e-mail program and began typing.

~o~

Kagome adjusted her grey knee-length skirt and made sure her pink blouse was properly tucked in. She wished she hadn't spilled pasta sauce on the matching suit jacket during lunch. The jacket had been dropped off at the dry-cleaners and wouldn't be ready for pick up until later this evening, when she was going home.

Why did Sesshoumaru need to see her today? And on such short notice too! He had sent the e-mail meeting invite when she was out for lunch. When she had called to try and reschedule she had been informed he was unavailable.

The meeting was probably to review her current project. Kagome was heavily involved in organizing and executing the Community and Charitable Endeavours Nishitama Corp engaged in. Her work didn't bring actual yen but good will which helped the company increase profits in the future.

She looked at the Executive Floor reception desk manned by a beautiful polished youkai.

"Hello Itsuko-san, is Nishitama-san available? I have an appointment."

Itsuko Yura nodded and pointed down one corridor. "He's waiting. His PA left early today so go right in."

Kagome nodded and followed the provided directions. It was imposing and off-putting, the number of doors and barriers she had to get through, both physical and immaterial. She found herself completely isolated from the rest of the building. She couldn't sense anything but the daiyoukai ahead of her. Even Yura's distinctive aura had vanished from her senses. Did Sesshoumaru really prefer working in such a sterile environment? Kagome couldn't imagine being cut-off from the outside world and her co-workers like this.

Gingerly she pushed open the heavy teak doors and stepped through before closing them behind her. The long piled cream carpet was lush and tempting and dangerous to any woman in heels. Carefully she stepped past the unoccupied desk to stand before mirrored doors set in an expanse of mirrored wall that had to be one-way glass. She could feel someone watching her… from somewhere.

She paused for a moment to take a deep breath before tugging at the gilt handle and stepping through. The door swung shut behind her leaving her in a dim room only illuminated by the fading daylight. The knee-to-ceiling view was spectacular. In front of the expanse of glass was a huge brushed metal and tempered glass executive desk. Between it and the windows was a large ergonomic swivel chair upholstered in black leather. Set on the opposite side of the desk, closer to her, were two smaller swivel chairs. Along one wall was an L-shaped arrangement of black leather sofas and a glass-and-metal coffee table. On the other wall were vertical filing cabinets and a projector screen. Curious she stepped towards the desk. Sesshoumaru had probably stepped out but there might be some clue about the purpose of this meeting on his desk.

She screamed when someone pushed hard against the small of her back, propelling her forward. She landed against one of the swivel chairs, bending from the waist over the backrest. "Oof!" she said as air was expelled rapidly from her lungs. She screamed when a large hand settled against the small of her back trapping her in the awkward position.

She kicked and flailed, only losing one shoe and having both her hands wrenched behind her and trapped in his large one against the small of her back. And it was most definitely was a male. She could feel his semi-hard cock against her bottom. Her powers surged wildly, instinctively. She whimpered when his own power surged and slammed against hers, forcing it to retreat. Daiyoukai!

"Stop it!" she whimpered. "I'm meeting Nishitama Sesshoumaru in ten minutes and he will not tolerate anyone harming one of his employees!" she threatened him, praying that Sesshoumaru's name would make him back off.

He chuckled lowly, throatily and bent to whisper in her ear. "Tell me Ka-go-me, how does threatening this Sesshoumaru with himself work?"

Relief and confusion fought a war within her. "Sesshoumaru?" She twisted awkwardly to see the male behind her was indeed him. Or someone using a very good glamourie. Experimentally she pushed and froze when his power reached out and twisted with hers, effectively trapping them. She could not break free! She was very conscious of the feel of his power but she refused to believe what instinct and training were telling her.

"You're not him!" she gasped. "He wouldn't do this to me! He doesn't like me like this!"

"But you are wrong little bitch," he murmured in her other ear. She felt the cool silk of his unbound hair slide against her skin in an oddly familiar fashion. "This one desires you in a most intimate fashion."

She gasped when his free hand caught the back of her collar and tugged sharply towards her waist, ripping her silk blouse down the back. He released her hands long enough to finish ripping the material to the hem, tugging it out of her skirt waist band. Before she could hit him he tugged the blouse out of her skirt and twisted the material around her arms, trapping them and leaving her nude except for her plain black bra from the waist up.

Then one strong arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her up against his front, sliding up to just under her breasts, cupping her left curve in a very familiar manner.

"It was you!"

He chuckled low and darkly. His hardness was unmistakable as he thrust against her. She moaned feeling her body react and soften. Then she caught herself and began to struggle.

"Stop it! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh but this one does little bitch. This one has wanted to claim you as his for more than a decade now. Ever since your first menses in this ones presence. But you were a child, too young to be claimed and taken back then. And then you were claimed by the ungrateful hanyou." Kagome shivered feeling sharp fangs run along the side of her throat and then her shoulder. "But no longer! You are unclaimed and ripe. This one will teach you to submit and accept our attentions," he growled in a deeper throatier voice. His beast was beginning to take over. "We will not be patient and gentlemanly and wait for you to acknowledge our desire and accept our affections. We will take you as **we** desire. Consider yourself fortunate there is no audience to witness, to watch and listen as we claim you."

He released her and pushed her against the chair back. She fell over the padded edge, feet in the air. She kicked to rebalance, losing her only shoe and nearly tumbled, but managed to catch the armrests just in time. Before she could shift her weight and set her feet on the carpet his hands gripped the edge of her skirt tugging upwards roughly. She cried in protest when she heard the expensive material rip. What was she going to wear when she escaped?

Large clawed hands caressed the curves of her bottom and hips, slipping under her black spandex panties at the sides. Then the material fluttered away exposing her intimate flesh. He had cut them at the sides. Just like last time! She opened her mouth to yell at him and gasped when two fingers thrust into her, scissoring to stretch her slick passage. His thumb was stroking over her virgin backdoor.

"This Sesshoumaru will take you here." His thumb pushed and slipped just inside the tight untried opening. She began hyperventilating. "It will be exquisite, feeling your body strain to accommodate this one, to feel it from the inside," he added stroking the back of her slick slippery tunnel with his other two fingers. "Not today though," he said as an after thought.

When he removed his hand she whimpered. She had to bite her lip to stifle the urge to beg him to come back and continue. She heard the clink of a belt unbuckling, the rustle of material as it was tugged free and tossed to the floor, the sound of a zip being lowered. And then he was in her.

The head and first half of his cock slipped into her slickly. Then he had to push and work his way deeper into her. He was much thicker and longer than InuYasha and it had been months since she had vaginal sex. She dearly wished she had used the dildo Sango had given her as a gag-gift. Sesshoumaru was too big! There was no way he was going to fit in her!

But he did. Several minutes and minute adjustments later she was fully impaled on him and gasping. The slightest motion rubbed him across a certain spot inside that made her muscles spasm and sent sparks through her belly. She shivered as his fingers skimmed over her shoulders and sides, cutting through the bra straps and the stretchy material, then brushing the fabric clinging to her front curves and tugging the remainder trapped between them.

She was standing on tip-toe to accommodate their height difference and dearly wished they were horizontal. He must have read her mind because he pulled her back and away from the chair, spun it, then shifted positions to sit down himself. He slid his hands along the backs of her thighs and lifting her knees to settle them over the armrests of the chair.

From this angle and position she could see herself and him in the reflection of the one-way mirrored wall and suddenly Kagome was grateful his PA had left for the day, that they were the only ones in this warded section. Anyone who opened the door would see her next to naked, sitting on his lap, impaled upon him, the thatch of black curls covering her groin framing the thick paler column of engorged flesh sliding into her opening. She fought the material binding her arms and tossed them away. Her only garment was the ripped skirt bunched around her waist. She whimpered and arched her back, reaching back to slide her hands into silky silver hair, to link her hands behind his neck. The action lifted her breasts with their tawny stiff points.

He growled and rolled his hips into her, stroking that special spot inside. She moaned and ground down. He snarled and cupped her breasts, pinching and playing with the hard tips, kneading and tugging until they were sensitized to the point of pain. He cupped the underside of her curves, lifting them to emphasize the engorged tips.

"Mine!" he snarled.

"Yours," she agreed without hesitation. And then he delicately pinched them with the claw tips making her come hard and fast on him.

She gasped, broke her grip behind his head and instead clung to his forearms for balance, for stability, for an anchor. The muscles in her belly were sore and trembling. Her flesh was throbbing down **there** around him. She had never come so hard before.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was thin and reedy.

He dropped a kiss against her right shoulder. "You. Belong. To. This. Sesshoumaru," he told her between purrs.

"Yours," she whispered as he rolled his hips up into her.

She whimpered when one hand drifted to where they were joined and began playing with the thick swollen nub above her opening, wetting his finger in her juices and idly circling her clit, randomly stroking the blood-rich tissue.

When he flicked a claw and drew blood she climaxed, drenching him and his half-undone pants with her fluids. The heavy musky scent of her pleasure and secretions was a drug to the daiyoukai. He thrust his fingers into the sticky mess, coating his fingers before lifting his hand to his mouth and cleaning them. His other hand pressed against the lower curve of her belly massaging idly, soothing the spasms. She was certain he could feel his cock pressed up against her belly from the inside. Then something struck her.

"I'm not on birth control," she said out loud meeting red streaked amber eyes in the mirrored surface.

"This one is well aware of that," he murmured in her ear, still meeting her eyes in the glass.

"I might get pregnant," she warned him.

"Watching you grow heavy with this one's pups is highly desirable," he countered thrusting up into her.

"You. Don't. Like. Hanyous," she gasped between each stroke.

"This one dislikes specific hanyous. Including the dishonourable stain on my clan."

Sweat was dripping into her eyes. "Not. Your. Toy!"

Red engulfed amber eyes and teal pupils expanded as the smooth markings grew jagged.

"You are **ours**!" He snarled. "Pack, Mate, Bitch. You will carry and whelp this one's pups." Then he stroked her clit and pinched the engorged tissue. It sent her into an orgasm so strong she passed out.

~o~

When Kagome awoke she found herself naked and lying under a warm down-filled quilt. She shifted and looked around. She was in the middle of a huge king-sized bed covered in cream Egyptian cotton sheets. The French windows were covered with white thin gauzy curtains that veiled the setting sun and the Tokyo skyline. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of them, looking out dressed in just a black silk robe, long platinum hair spilling over the black silk towards the backs of his thighs.

Kagome remembered the feel of his hair, his hands, his body against her flesh. She was acutely aware of her strained muscles, the soreness deep inside, the sticky wetness between her thighs, and the rebuilding desire, for him. She could feel her nipples swelling, hardening, fresh moisture spilling from her core. Her breath came fast and shallow.

He turned around and walked towards the bed. He stood at the edge and tugged the quilt off her leaving her naked and bare to his eyes. His eyes fell to the damp black curls at the tops of her thighs.

"You want me." His words were matter of fact. His eyes were citrine and composed. He was in control, using modern language, not archaic accents and terms.

She did not have to answer. He could see it in her eyes, her body.

"I have desired you since you were a child, a teenager and the hanyou's classmate." Kagome froze stunned by the confession. "I believe InuYasha pursued you in reaction to my interest in you. Because he wanted to take what I desired, so I would not get it."

Kagome forced herself to process the accusation logically and found she could not deny it, to defend InuYasha. Because when she factored it into her observations and experiences it made a sickening sense. Why he kept apologizing and getting her to take him back every time she had caught him cheating on her. He didn't really want her but he didn't want anyone else, specifically Sesshoumaru, to have her.

"I want to say he is not that selfish but I can't," she said finally. She smiled sadly. "It is very like him to only think of his wants, his needs. I spent a lot of time trying to make him happy but he never bothered to reciprocate."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to one side. "Does it matter now?"

She smiled more brilliantly. "No," she said honestly. "Because we're together now. Despite all that happened, all he did to keep us apart, we're together now."

His lips curved into a faint smile. "Yes. We are together."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and drew her close, shifting her onto his lap wrapped tight in his arms.

"I want you as my mate."

"I would be honoured."

"As soon as possible. Preferably before the end of the week."

She leaned back to look in his eyes and only saw sincerity. There was only one answer she could give.

"Yes."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

**Reactions are mixed, as always.**

InuYasha grinned as he made his way down to the dining room. He and Kikyo were supposed to have dinner at his parents home to finalize their plans for the wedding ceremony but she had called to cancel. InuYasha had decided to still have dinner with his parents and catch up with his mother. He looked up at the clock. Dinner would be served in twenty minutes. Enough time for a drink to unwind.

He mixed himself a screwdriver and began sipping it.

"InuYasha, your mother will be taking responsibility for signing for anything related to your wedding, including payments," Nishitama Sugimi told his second son as he walked in.

InuYasha looked up confused. "Huh? I thought you would be signing the contracts." His parents had insisted on picking up the bills for Kikyo's dream wedding as a gift. InuYasha hadn't protested because his dad could afford to pay a dozen weddings easily.

The daiyoukai shrugged broad shoulders. "I will be going into the office for the next five-eight weeks."

InuYasha was confused. His father had officially retired, turning over all responsibility for the day-to-day running of Nishitama Corp to Sesshoumaru. He was still a member of the Board of Directors but Sesshoumaru was the CEO.

"Sesshoumaru has taken a leave of absence so I will be covering for him," Sugimi explained pouring a glass of whiskey for himself and throwing it back. "I have forgotten how irritating it can be, the day-to-day minutiae of running a business," he admitted as he poured a second glass and sipped it slowly.

InuYasha perked up. "If it's such a bother for you why can't I take over?" he asked casually.

Sugimi eyed his youngest son shrewdly. "Sesshoumaru is CEO and he asked for me, not you. I must respect his wishes."

InuYasha fumed. Sesshoumaru never took a break. Who knew when the next time would happen! He wanted to have a shot at the big seat!

"The ice prick never takes time off," he grumbled.

Sugimi chuckled. "I think it is more likely that he will in the near future."

InuYasha was confused. "What? Why?"

Sugimi looked confused himself by the question. "You do not know?" Then an understanding look dawned and he explained. "Sesshoumaru is mated and in seclusion."

InuYasha laughed. "Mated? Who would mate that ice-prick? He hasn't dated anyone in years so he must have paid someone to sleep with him!"

Sugimi glared at his younger son. "Do not speak of your brother so disrespectfully InuYasha. This is precisely why he does not trust you with the responsibility of running Nishimata Corp when he is unavailable."

The hanyou sulked before voicing the question on his mind. "Who?"

Sugimi smiled. "Kagome."

Kagome. InuYasha froze. "Kagome? The Kagome who I dated Kagome? My Kagome?"

Sugimi looked disapproving. "Higurashi Kagome yes. But she is not your Kagome. Has not been for several months. You are engaged to Kikyo, remember?"

InuYasha waved his father's words off. "So, Sesshoumaru is taking my leftovers–" And was stunned by his father's backhand. He flew back several feet before catching himself. And he quailed at the rage on his usually jovial sire's face.

" **Do not** speak so disrespectfully about the sweet girl who **you** betrayed!" Sugimi snarled.

InuYasha bit back the hot words on the tip of his tongue. He didn't want to get thrashed by his father.

The red tinge faded from gold eyes though the expression remained harsh.

"If you do not have anything civilized and polite to say then hold your tongue and say nothing! If you dare speak like that and Sesshoumaru hears you I will **not** stop him from thrashing you bloody!" Sugimi told his younger son harshly. "I have been too lenient with you. You will respect your new pack sister. She will eventually be the Alpha bitch."

"My mother–"

"Is too soft. Too gentle. Kagome is gentle but she is a miko and strong enough to stand up against any youkai-onna seeking mating rights with your brother. She will be the strongest female in our pack."

"But Kikyo is also a miko!" InuYasha protested. "She's older and more experienced! She's a better miko than Kagome!"

"She is weak compared to Kagome," Sugimi countered bluntly.

InuYasha glared at his father. He refused to believe that Kagome was stronger than Kikyo. He turned and ran out of the dining room, then his parents house. He didn't want to eat anything. He just wanted to get out!

He got in his car and began driving aimlessly. InuYasha wanted to know what the fuck was going on! When had Kagome hooked up with Sesshoumaru? And why was he mating her? He hated humans! There was one person who'd probably know… Kagome's best friend Sango.

He dialled Miroku's number on his cell and hoped Sango was with him.

"Hello?" Miroku's familiar voice came over the Bluetooth earpiece.

"Hey, Miroku, is Sango there?"

"Yes."

"I wanna speak to her."

There was a pause before Sango's voice came through. "You're on speaker InuYasha. What's up?"

"Do you know about Kagome and the ice-prick?"

"If by ice-prick you mean Sesshoumaru then yes."

"When did this happen?" InuYasha roared irate.

Sango laughed at him. "Since Valentine's Day," she told him in a gleeful voice. "They didn't have problems deciding they were serious about each other just a few days ago. They flew out yesterday morning and I'm pretty sure they've sealed their bond by now."

"She's mine!" InuYasha howled incensed.

"She **was** yours. Now she is **his** ," Sango countered bluntly.

~o~

At that very moment a particular daiyoukai draped himself over his new mate, his wife, his partner, his miko.

"How do you feel?" he asked her not managing to mask the concern in his voice. There was always a small risk when a reiki-user mated with one from a youkai-lineage. Unless there was absolute trust, balance, and compatibility between the two individuals such pairings could become lop-sided, dominated and over-taken by one half. The weaker half would be subsumed, burned out, sometimes even severely weakened by the imbalance. But it happened with them despite Sesshoumaru's strength and her own powers.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine," she said gently stroking him by a small hand coated with her powers, causing a small pleasant zing against his skin. "And you?"

He smiled down at her. "Never better," he confessed. "You are perfect."

She settled down snuggled under his arm. She felt exactly the same. "So are you." And there was nothing else to say.

Idly she wondered how everyone else would react to their mating. Currently only Sango, Miroku, and Sugimi-sama knew and were happy. Her family would be happy for her she was certain. She wasn't too concerned about Izayoi. InuYasha was a different story. Before the worry could take root she discarded the thoughts. Why should she care about him? He was nothing to her. The only one who mattered was Sesshoumaru, her mate.

He loved her, wanted her, desired her. Kagome knew he would never betray her, or cheat on her. It wasn't in him… he was too honourable, too caring. Kagome knew she would be more than happy spending the rest of her life making him happy. Because he was hers. All hers.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> No plans to continue this. Was intended as a one-shot only


End file.
